


See the stars

by The Daleks Advocate (LauraDove)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/F, Ficlet, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Science Fiction, Spoilers for Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/The%20Daleks%20Advocate
Summary: This is a short scene set at the end ofAsylum of the Daleksto make the ending more hopeful. I just can so totally picture those two becoming friends and having fun together. Warning, huge spoilers for the episode! Right now, it is a one-shot; I may or may not write a sequel someday, depending on my inspiration.
Relationships: Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter) & Dalek Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 5
Collections: Friendship is best ship, Genuary 2021, TV Show Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

"Run, you clever boy, and remember…" 

The asylum collapsed around Oswin; explosions sent burning sparkles on her casing but she didn't care. Dieing as a human would be her final victory over the Daleks. 

And then, with a sudden flow of energy, the decor changed on her screen. She was now in a cluttered room with metal walls and lots of dangling cables, presumably a spaceship. Yes, spaceship, as her systems informed her. And she was surrounded by a force field. 

Still astounded, she gazed at the person who was standing in front of her: A young woman about her own age, with smooth blond hair and a somewhat chubby face displaying a friendly smile. Oswin decided she was cute. 

"Sorry I'm late," the stranger said. "I picked up the Alaska's distress call a while back but… Well, let's say I was held up," she finished with a mixture of sheepishness and amusement. "Anyway, I heard all your conversations with the Doctor. I could even watch you over the security cams –you _really_ left a lot of back-doors open when you hacked their systems– but I couldn't transmat you out while the planetary force field was on." 

She waited a bit and as Oswin remained silent, she sighed: "Come on soufflé girl, say something." She muttered to herself: "Please don't tell me I got the wrong Dalek." 

Then aloud again, with a huge enthusiastic grin: "By the way, name's Jenny. I'm the Doctor's daughter." 


	2. Chapter 2

Oswin finally found her voice back: "I AM OSWIN OSWALD… WHY DID YOU RESCUE ME?" 

Jenny's smile widened. "You told Dad you wanted to see the stars, and as for me, all these adventures are beginning to feel boring on my own. I could probably find Dad back, but… I'd rather be around friends than parents, if you see what I mean." 

Oswin chuckled, which sounded really odd through her Dalek speaker: "I KNOW THE FEELING." Inside her imagined escape pod, her face clouded over: "But no matter how much I want to be human, I still am a Dalek. How could you ever trust me? What if their conditioning resurfaces?" 

Jenny laughed: "Danger makes life more interesting! Also I'm a born fighter… literally. Don't worry Oswin, I'm sure everything'll be all right." 

As if to illustrate her words, she went to a nearby pannel and turned off the force field. 

"So, what do you say? Girls night out?" she winked. 

"GIRLS NIGHT OUT," Oswin replied. 

And the nigh Dalek and the quite Time Lord laughed as one, eyes sparkling with the same excitement at their adventures to come. 


End file.
